


再見不一樣的…你

by MishaK



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: 離友克鑫市的約定兩年後, 在酷拉皮加, 雷歐力, 小傑和奇犽四人旅行的途中, 酷拉皮加意外受傷後便不辭而別. 之後一位自稱是酷拉皮加的雙胞胎妹妹出現在雷歐力的眼前.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight/Kurina (Original Character)
Kudos: 1





	1. 初遇

距離9月1日在友克鑫市的約定至今已快要兩年了. 在這一年多中小傑和奇犽差不多全部的時間都留在Green Island的遊戲軟件中; 而雷歐力亦成為醫科大學的學生; 酷拉皮加則仍在當妮翁的近身保鏢.

由於小傑和奇犽打算這一年的暑假回到鯨魚島探望米特阿姨; 而酷拉皮加則剛好有一個半月的假期, 所以他們四人便約定一同旅行和順便去一趟鯨魚島.

今天是他們重聚的第二天早上. 

“呀~~”一把尖叫聲劃破了寧靜.

“哇~ 呀~”另一把慘叫聲將全旅館的人都弄醒了.

“哎呀!”小傑一翻身便整個人從床上掉到地上.“剛剛好像是酷拉皮卡和雷歐力的聲音, 不知他們怎麼了?”小傑揉著眼睛, 一臉還未睡醒的樣子說道.

“大概是太久沒見面, 所謂小別勝新婚, 所以才做得太激烈了吧?” 奇犽一臉理所當然地吃著棒棒糖地說道.

“那他們到底是在做什麼? 小傑歪著頭茫然地看著奇犽.

“傻瓜! 當然是那回事吧!”

“那回事?...!!”好像想到什麼的小傑, 他的臉一下子便紅得像蕃茄一樣. “他們原來是...那種關係嗎?” 

奇犽露出邪惡的微笑, 變成如貓形的小惡魔跳到小傑的身邊, 拍著小傑的肩膀, “這也是很平常的事, 不用大驚小怪.” 

**************************************

“已經警告過你洗澡後一定要穿衣服, 所以這是你自找的!”酷拉皮卡冷冷地看著雷歐力地說.

“就算是這樣也不用出手那麼重吧? 更何況我們都是男的, 我有的你也有, 這又有什麼關係呢? 你這娘娘腔的傢伙.”臉上貼著好幾塊膠布的雷歐力忿忿不平地埋怨道.

“你說什麼?” 酷拉皮卡舉起右手, 勢似要擊向雷歐力時, 被小傑的聲音打斷了.

“酷拉皮卡, 雷歐力, 早安!” 

“Hey!” 奇犽向酷拉皮卡他們揮了一下手.

“小傑, 奇犽, 早安!” 酷拉皮卡眼中閃出的怒火, 還有停在半空的右手都被小傑開朗的聲音和奇犽分散了注意力. 酷拉皮卡放下了手, 換回平常溫文的語調跟小傑他們打招呼.

“你們不要吵架好嗎? 既然是戀人就不應該吵架, 要好好相處喔.”小傑一臉正經地說.

“戀人?!” 酷拉皮加和雷歐力生氣地互相瞪了對方一下, 便一同望向小傑.

“跟這傢伙嗎?” 酷拉皮卡雙眼瞬間變成紅色, 而雷歐力的眼中亦充滿著火焰. 他們雙方都用手指指向對方, 貼近小傑的臉大聲地說.

“是...是奇犽說的.” 小傑害怕得退後了一步, 小聲地說. 

“奇犽!” 酷拉皮卡和雷歐力一同轉向怒視著奇犽.

“很好, 你們不是很合拍嗎?”奇犽雙手放在後腦上, 很明顯對於他造謠一事丁點悔意都沒有.

“奇犽, 你可不要亂說話, 你明知道小傑的人很單純, 容易相信別人. 就算我和雷歐力是戀人這種天方夜譚也會相信, 你可不要教壞他!” 酷拉皮卡一臉認真地向奇犽說教. 

“對呀! 除非酷拉皮卡變成女生, 否則我是絕不會對他有興趣的!” 

“你不但是色情狂, 果然也是一個變態! 真的不能想像你將來怎樣當醫生!” 酷拉皮卡一臉鄙視的神情扭過頭去看著雷歐力, 令他沒有注意前面的路. 

“你這傢伙...小心!” 正當雷歐力想向酷拉皮卡發難時, 意想不到的事發生了.

**************************************

“小傑, 奇犽, 你們先回飯店吧, 今天晚上我想一直陪著酷拉皮卡.” 在酷拉皮卡的病房中, 雷歐力輕聲地向小傑和奇犽說道.

“但是你今天已一整天留在醫院裡, 而且也沒怎麼吃過東西, 醫生也說過酷拉皮卡可能沒這麼快醒過來, 我們還是一起回飯店, 明天再過來吧!”小傑擔心地說.

“沒有關係. 始終酷拉皮卡都是因為和我說話, 才會掉下樓梯. 而且如果他醒來時找不到人跟他吵架, 可能會更生氣吧?” 雖然雷歐力有點憔悴, 但仍極力裝作沒有事, 用半開玩笑的態度回應著小傑.

“可是...”

“算了罷, 小傑, 反正怎樣說雷歐力都不會改變主意的. 不過你最少也在我們面前喝了這碗湯吧.”奇犽邊說邊把湯遞到雷歐力的面前.

雷歐力總算把湯喝下去. 當小傑和奇犽後離開後, 雷力歐只是安靜地看著酷拉皮卡. 過了一會兒, 雷歐力雙手緊緊地把酷拉皮卡的左手握在自己的掌心裡.

“你的體溫總是那麼低, 只要在有空調的地方, 你的手都是這麼涼的...對不起, 你快點醒來吧!” 雷歐力將酷拉皮卡的手貼向自己的臉頰, 然後彎下身輕輕地吻在酷拉皮卡的唇上.

“酷拉皮卡…”雷歐力伏在酷拉皮卡的床邊, 半夢半醒中發出了夢囈並緊握了一下左手. 突然間, 他好像覺察到有什麼不對勁而猛然睜開了眼睛.

“酷拉皮卡!!”

**************************************

“雷歐力, 我不是想說你, 但你不是說要留下陪酷拉皮卡的嗎? 怎麼可能讓他半夜裡自己簽字出院, 而且還讓他取去你身上所有的錢, 只留下一張賬單給你, 而你卻完全懵然不知? 我真懷疑到底是誰昏迷了!” 奇犽來到醫院將酷拉皮卡的入院賬單付清以後, 不屑地向雷歐力說道.

“我也不想的...反正先找到酷拉皮卡再說吧.” 

“好吧! 那麼先通知小傑繼續在飯店等候, 然後我們再分開找找看吧!” 看見雷歐力滿臉沮喪的表情, 奇犽便沒有再說他的不是, 他拿出手機打了一通電話給小傑.

由於從昨天到現在都沒怎麼吃過東西, 並且在街上已找了3個多小時, 雷歐力的體力開始有點不濟. 當他停在一間咖啡廳前面的大樹旁稍作休息時, 偶然望進咖啡廳的窗戶, 看見了一個非常熟悉的背影.

“酷拉皮卡!” 

雷歐力連忙衝進咖啡廳裡, 向著被一班男生圍繞著的酷拉皮卡走近.

“酷拉皮卡! 你這傢伙到底在這兒幹什麼? 知不知道我們都很擔心?!” 雷歐力忿怒的聲音, 瞬間令全店的人都安靜下來, 瞧向他這一邊.

“你是誰? 你一定是認錯了人吧?” 仍是往常一樣漂亮的綠色眼睛, 但眼神卻像冰一樣冷酷.

“我是誰?! 你居然說我認錯了人? 我就不相信這世界上還有第二個傢伙會在左耳上帶著這樣的耳環!” 雷歐力說著便伸手撥開對方左耳旁的髮絲, 露出了紫色的水晶耳環.

本來店內已有些人開始小聲地交頭接耳, 但看到這個情境, 店裡的人又再一次靜了下來, 突然間...

“非~禮~呀!”

全店的人馬上起哄, 開始時有幾位男生抓住雷歐力的胳膊, 然後越來越多人加入, 最後便變成人疊人, 而雷歐力則慘被壓在差不多最下面的位置.

“可惡! 瘋了! 你們這群傢伙都瘋了嗎? 雷歐力正在極力掙扎想掙脫眾人時, 發覺有人站在自己前面, 於是便抬起頭來.

“Bye Bye啦, 雷~歐~力.” 不再是之前冰冷的眼神, 這次換上的是狡猾而帶勝利的眼神和微笑.

TBC


	2. 表裡不一

“唉, 酷拉皮卡一定是非常生氣了. 小傑用吸管吸了一大口的檸檬茶.

“生氣? 應該生氣的是我才對! 不但被誤認是色狼, 還差點被抓到警察局; 最重要是被人抓傷了我的俊臉, 而且身上還有好幾處給擦傷和撞傷的地方.” 雷歐力說罷便狠狠地咬著手中的熱狗. 

“不過, 你們沒有覺得不妥嗎? 酷拉皮卡無論怎樣生雷歐力的氣也好, 總不會因為想戲弄他而穿女裝吧? 難道...其實酷拉皮卡本來就是女的?!” 奇犽說著興奮得差點讓手中的冰淇淋掉到地上.

“沒有可能, 我看過那小子洗澡, 他絕對是個男的!”

“噢, 原來你真的是個變態!”

小傑三人向說話人的方向望去, 然後三人不約而同地喊出了那個名字.

“酷拉皮卡!!”

站在他們三人面前的正是他們非常熟悉的酷拉皮卡. 不過與平常很不同的就是酷拉皮卡身穿一件白色的背心連身長裙, 還有一雙露趾的米白色的涼鞋.

“酷拉皮卡你去了哪裡? 我們都很擔心你.” 小傑開心地向酷拉皮卡問道.

“你這可惡的傢伙, 看看你做的好事!” 雷歐力生氣地向著酷拉皮卡大吼.

“我已經說過, 你認錯人. 我不是酷拉皮卡, 而是他的雙胞胎妹妹. 我叫古莉娜.” 古莉娜微笑地說道.

“怎麼可能? 酷拉皮卡的全族只餘他一個人, 他怎麼可能還有一個妹妹, 而我們又會不知道的? 所以...” 

“所以什麼? 你是不相信我是酷拉皮卡的妹妹, 還是認為我就是酷拉皮卡? 如果你不相信我是女的, 我可以讓你驗證, 好好的讓你摸過夠.” 古莉娜先是打斷了奇犽的說話, 然後撥弄著自己的頭髮, 並輕撫著自己的頸項, 露出一副極其挑逗的神情望向雷歐力.

雷歐力吞了一口口水, 站起來想接近古莉娜的時候, 古莉娜突然補充了 一句, “這個露天茶座附近的行人真不少哩, 相信在這兒再喊一次非禮, 場面一定會比咖啡廳時更精彩, 我很期待啊!”

就是這句說話嚇得令雷歐力馬上縮回座位之上. 

“怎麼了? 已經不想摸我嗎?”

“當然, 我怎麼可能做出這樣下流的事.” 雷歐力忿忿不平地說道.

“謊話連篇!”

“什麼?” 雷歐力馬上轉頭瞪著說話的奇犽.

“好吧, 就當我想信妳不是酷拉皮卡本人, 而是他的妹妹, 那酷拉皮卡現在到底人在哪兒?” 奇犽大木無表情, 並用尖銳的聲音向古莉娜夫提出質問.

聽完奇犽的問題後, 一直表現高傲自信的古莉娜, 一下子神情變得哀傷並垂下頭, 隱約還可見到她的眼角泛著一點淚光.

“酷拉皮卡...他...他已經...” 古莉娜的聲音變得哽咽.

“不可能, 酷拉皮卡他不可能...” 雷歐力激動得站了起來, 身體顫抖著, 連他本來坐著的椅子也碰翻了.

很明顯古莉娜他們三人被雷歐力出乎意料的過激的行為所嚇著, 大家一時呆住了.

“你幹嗎這麼激動, 想嚇死人嗎? 酷拉皮卡只是有點急事, 去了某個地方. 在這段期間, 請你們繼續旅程, 當他辦好事情後便會和你們聯絡. 還有他希望你們可以暫時好好照顧他的妹妹, 即是我. 請多多指教!” 古莉娜說罷便優雅地向三人行了一個鞠躬禮.

“以酷拉皮卡的性格, 他總不會一聲不響就這樣走了. 還有妳為什麼剛好在這裡出現, 亦真的讓人懷疑. 妳可以再解釋一下嗎?” 奇犽用之前的語調向古莉娜再次提出問題.

“奇犽, 你似乎還是不相信我吧? 酷拉皮卡離開自然是有他的苦衷, 但原因我就無可奉告. 至於我為何在這兒, 原因是酷拉皮卡本來就打算將我介紹給你們, 不過後來發生了一些事, 才會變成這個局面罷了.”

“我看還是再試試打給酷拉皮卡問清楚吧!” 雷歐力邊說邊從西裝外套中的口袋中取出手機.

“沒有用的,”古莉娜從小手袋中拿出手機揚了一下, “酷拉皮卡的手機在我這兒.”

“為什麼? 那傢伙的電話會在妳那兒?” 雷歐力用手指指著古莉娜大吼著.

“哥哥把手機借給貧窮的妹妹有什麼不妥? 更可何況他身處那兒現在也用不了手機.” 古莉娜挺著胸, 雙手撐腰理直氣壯地說.

“妳這傢伙...”

“好了, 雷歐力, 我相信古莉娜,”久久不發一言的小傑終於開腔了,“她是酷拉皮卡的妹妹, 我相信她一定是好人! 這段期間我們就好好相處吧!”

“哇哦, 小傑你真的很可愛!”古莉娜一手便把坐著和最接近她的小傑擁入懷中. 

“呃, 我好像還沒有說過我的名字, 為什麼你會知道?” 小傑在古莉娜懷中紅著臉不好意思地問道.

“當然是酷拉皮卡告訴我的.”古莉娜總算放開了小傑. “黑色頭髮, 很可愛, 擁有一雙清澈眼睛的是小傑; 銀色頭髮, 很帥氣, 喜歡吃甜食的是奇犽.”古莉娜說完便看著奇犽和他面前的蛋糕.

“至於餘下的一人哩...既是一位色情狂, 也是一個變態, 酷拉皮卡叫我要特別小心這位大叔.”古莉娜用洋洋得意的臉看著快要抓狂的雷歐力.

“可惡的酷拉皮卡, 居然這樣說我...” 

“古莉娜, 請多多指教!”小傑站起來向古莉娜伸出了右手.

**************************************

這裡本來是雷歐力和酷拉皮卡的房間, 但當酷拉皮卡離開後, 本來想讓古莉娜住單人房間, 不過她拒絕了.

“反正這兒有兩張床, 而且我也相信雷歐力不敢對我做什麼, 否則...我可有辦法叫人求生不得, 求死不能的喲!” 古莉娜的臉上雖然掛著笑容, 但卻可以在眼神中看出一絲殺氣. 就是這樣雷歐力便屈服了, 並讓她搬進內房間裡.

這時房間中可以看見雷歐力來來回回地走動著, 皺起眉頭, 好像正忍耐著什麼似的; 而小傑側雙手環抱雙腳坐在雷歐力的床上, 臉上帶著擔憂; 奇犽似乎是最輕鬆的一個, 他坐在椅子上, 一邊吃著巧克力, 一邊悠閒地看電視.

“可惡! 古莉娜到底去了哪裡?” 雷歐力終於按捺不住了.

“我很擔心她, 始終是一個女生, 而且這地方的治安好像不太好, 我怕她會出事.” 小傑憂心地說.

“就是啊! 只留下一張紙條寫著什麼出去散步, 11時回來, 但現在已過了時間啊!”雷歐力說罷便大力地坐到小傑的旁邊.

奇犽望了望牆上的時鐘, 然後回頭看著二人.“現在才過了10分鐘罷了, 而且離飛船起飛時間還有4小時, 她大概只是去了購物之類吧?”

“但是...”

“算了, 我還是出去找她吧!” 說罷雷歐力便站起來, 抓起西裝外套.

“我也一起去找!” 小傑隨著雷歐力站起來了.

“不用了, 奇犽所說的也有道理, 你就和奇犽留在這兒等待好了.”

“可是...”

“就這樣決定吧!”雷歐力說擺便走向大門.

**************************************

“怎麼樣? 漂亮的小姐, 願意陪我們一下嗎? 妳也看到我們有這麼多的兄弟在等著妳, 妳不會不給個面子吧?” 

古莉娜面前約有7, 8個小混混站著, 雖然不像是什麼厲害的角色, 但其中有2, 3個人的身材頗為高大, 看樣子如果普通人跟他們打起來的話, 絕對是會吃虧的.

古莉娜不發一言, 只是冷冷地向在場的各人掃了一眼, 然後慢慢地遞起了右手, 用食指指向其中一個看來是最高大, 也像是最強的人. 

“哦? 妳選中了我當妳的第一個嗎?”被指著的人看來非常興奮, 咧嘴大笑起來 

“哇哦, 你的運氣真好哩!”

“我也不錯吧? 當妳的第二個可以嗎?”

在場其他的小混混都起哄大笑起來, 這時的古莉娜沒有理會其他人, 只是向著被她指著那男人露出了淺淺而帶著狡猾的微笑. 但就在這個時候, 遠處傳來一把叫喊聲.

“古莉娜, 妳到底在哪兒啊?”

“雷歐力, 我在這兒, 救命啊!” 古莉娜馬上收起笑容, 雙手放在胸前, 一臉驚慌似的向傳來雷歐力的聲音高喊著.

“古莉娜, 妳沒事嗎?”才過了短短的十數秒, 雷歐力便出現在古莉娜身處的小巷之中, 不過由於有一班小混混的阻隔, 雷歐力未能立即走到古莉娜的身邊.

“大叔, 你想怎樣, 都一把年紀了, 還想英雄救美嗎?”這番說話馬上引來哄堂大笑, 而其中有些人更亮出刀子.

“什..什麼大叔, 我才21歲! 可惡! 古莉娜妳先退到安全的地方!” 雷歐力亦不甘示弱亮出了他慣用的小刀.

“好吧, 你就好好加油吧!”古莉娜說完便退到轉角暗處, 一個雷歐力看不見她的位置.

這個時候小巷的另一端開始傳來打鬥聲和叫喊聲.

“好像幹得不錯嘛...” 古莉娜揚起嘴角說著, 突然覺得後面有人, 便立即轉身並伸出右手的食指向前一劃.

古莉娜雖然與對方有一段距離, 而手指亦未並到他, 但對方身上卻即時出現了一道血痕, 他發出了一下慘叫聲, 並倒了下來.

“哎呀, 你到底是什麼時候繞到我的後面的呢?” 古莉娜瞇起眼睛, 雙手交疊胸前看著倒在地上正在呻吟的小混混, “那應該很痛對吧? 不過你可以放心, 死不了的.” 古莉娜露出了促狹的笑容說著.

TBC


	3. 偶遇

“哇, 很漂亮的海灘啊!” 古莉娜從飛船的窗戶向下張望, 她看見了一片白色的海岸線. 而沿著這條海岸線的沙灘上可以看見為數不少的人潮.

這裡是世界著名的渡假勝地, 亦擁有世界上最長的沿海天然沙灘; 加上有大型的購物區和多個夜市的關係, 這裡無論是白晝或黑夜都非常熱鬧.

“真的很想馬上去游泳!” 小傑興奮地說.

“雖然現在還是早上, 但是好像已經到處都是人吧? 沙灘上還有位置嗎?” 奇犽的說話像冷水般潑向小傑. 

“這個...我可從來沒有想過這個問題...” 小傑看起來有點洩氣.

“放心吧! 我訂的飯店可是有私人沙灘的啊!” 雷歐力一臉得意洋洋地用力拍著小傑的肩膀.

**************************************

他們一行四人邊說邊笑便來到飯店的接待處, 準備辦理入住手續.

“嗨, 原來是你們, 真的很久不見了.” 

四人同時望向旁邊, 但誰也沒有開口; 他們就這樣看著眼前這位染了一頭紫色, 長度及肩而帶點零亂; 皮膚雖然白得有點青, 但絕沒有讓人覺得有任何病態; 相反配合了有點向上吊的雙眼,臉上雖然帶點邪氣, 不過卻是個實實在在的美男子.

就這樣互相對望了半分鐘後,“是西索!!”小傑, 奇犽和雷歐力同時伸手指著西索. 因為大家都沒有看過西索沒有化妝的樣子, 所以一時間未能認出來.

“BINGO!” 

“你...你為什麼在這裡?” 大概是沒有預料會偶遇西索, 所以雷歐力想也沒想就問了這個問題.

“看我的一身打扮就知道了吧, 當然是來渡假的.” 西索身上穿著米色的T恤, 而下半身則穿了一條短褲; 腳上還踢著一雙拖鞋; 這種裝扮可說是在這兒隨處可見.

“哦? 原來你也在這兒. 我可是很記得兩年前你是如何破壞我期待已久的約會.” 西索說著, 眼中流露出一絲殺氣; 不過殺氣亦只是一瞬即逝. “嗯...原來是我認錯了人, 不過你們像得真相似.”

“你怎麼一看便知道她不是酷拉皮卡?” 小傑驚訝地問.

“是眼神不太一樣吧? 還有酷拉皮卡應該沒有穿女裝的嗜好吧?”

“果然聞名不如見面. 我是酷拉皮卡的妹妹, 叫古莉娜. 雖然只是簡單的推理, 但就並不是每一個人都可以想到.” 古莉娜說著便故意瞄了一眼雷歐力,“可以在這裡遇見, 還真是幸會.”

“我今天就會離開這裡, 不過既然難得可以遇見, 賞面一起去喝杯茶嗎?” 西索有禮貌地提出了邀請.

“好啊!” 

“不行!” 古莉娜與雷歐力同時作出了反應, 然後互相瞪著對方.

“妳怎可以隨便答應初次見面的人的邀請? 而且我們不是說好到達以後便馬上到沙灘游泳嗎?” 雷歐力氣憤地說.

“如果不喜歡的話, 你可以不去. 至於游泳嘛...我本來就沒有答應你們, 我根本就沒打算去! 你知道嗎? 我的皮膚可是很嬌嫩的, 只要晒一會兒便會又紅又痛, 像是在烈日之下游泳這種損害我肌膚的事, 我是絕對不會做的!” 古莉娜亦不甘示弱.

**************************************

“西索先生所坐的飛船是在什麼時間起飛呢? 沒問題嗎?” 古莉娜用一貫甜甜的笑臉向西索問道.

“沒關係, 反正我的是私人飛船, 晚一點也沒有問題.”西索優雅地把茶杯放回桌子上.

“哦? 原來西索先生除了有很強的力量外, 還是一個有錢人哩!”

“也不算什麼吧. 還有, 不要一直叫我西索先生, 叫我西索就可以了.” 西索也向古莉娜露出了淺淺的笑容.

“那西索你接下來準備要去哪兒殺人嗎?” 古莉娜呷了一口茶後, 若無其事地問道.

“妳害怕殺人嗎?” 對於古莉娜的問題, 西索不但沒有挑起戒心, 相反好像對她表現得相當好奇.

“只是比起殺人, 我覺得將對方弄得半死不活好像比較有趣罷了. 而且你大概也知道酷拉皮卡不喜歡殺人吧? 我可不想當一個讓哥哥傷心的好妹妹啊!”

“那妳可真是一個好妹妹啊! 呵呵呵!”西索說罷, 兩人便一同笑了起來.

**************************************

“嘴巴說不管了, 最後還不是跟來了!” 奇犽說罷便開始吃著他面前超豪華, 有九種不同口味的冰淇淋.

“你也知道西索是什麼人吧? 怎可以讓他和古莉娜單獨相處!” 雷歐力的視線一直都沒有離開坐在對面桌子的西索和古莉娜.

“他們的氣氛看來很不錯, 西索大概不會對古莉娜怎樣的. 而且他們怎麼看都只是像普通的情侶罷了.” 奇犽瞄了對面的二人一眼後便繼續吃他的冰淇淋.

這個時候從對面的桌子傳來了笑聲. 而小傑亦同時打了一個冷顫.

“怎麼了? 你不會是覺得冷吧?” 奇犽放下手上的勺子, 抬頭看著小傑.

“沒什麼, 只是...覺得對面好像有兩個西索坐在一起, 有點恐怖罷了.

“啪!” 

“可惡! 我實在忍無可忍了!”雷歐力狠狠地拍了一下桌面便站起來走向西索和古莉娜.

“是嗎? 那真是有趣...哎呀! 很痛啊! 你到底在幹什麼?!” 被雷歐力用力地抓住胳膊的古莉娜顯得極為不滿, 她狠狠地盯著雷歐力.

“已經夠了! 跟我回去吧!” 雷歐力仍然沒有鬆開手. 他看來已極力抑制著自己, 用裝出來的冷漠聲線對著古莉娜說話.

“很痛啊! 放手! 笨蛋! 你這樣算是什麼?!” 古莉娜正用力反抗, 嘗試甩開雷歐力的手.

“妳應該知道西索是何等危險的人物, 妳為什麼還要跟在他一起?!”

“雷歐力, 你冷靜點吧!” 小傑一手拉著雷歐力的胳膊, 希望讓他冷靜下來.

“你這樣對一個女孩似乎有欠風度吧?” 西索用銳利的目光看著雷歐力, 一臉準備要幹什麼時, 古莉娜比他更早一步發難.

“夠了! 你到底是我的什麼人? 我的事與你無關吧? 難道我與吸引自己的人一起是喝茶也不行嗎?” 古莉娜用極不耐煩的態度向雷歐力低吼著.

“吸引的人…? 好吧, 隨便妳愛怎樣就怎樣吧!” 雷歐力突然像洩了氣的氣球般, 放開了抓住古莉娜的手, 然後悻悻然轉身離開.

“雷歐力!” 小傑也追著雷歐力的身影離開.

仍然坐在對面, 把一切看在眼裡的奇犽, 此時已站了起來, 與古莉娜互相交換了一個眼神; 之後古莉娜輕輕地點一點頭, 奇犽便向著小傑他們離開的方向追趕過去.

“沒有問題嗎?” 那位高個子哥哥雖然有點粗暴, 不過看來也像是挺關心妳的.” 西索看著奇犽的背影, 然後轉向古莉娜說道.

“是嗎? 但他眼中所關心的人根本不是我.” 古莉娜看著奇犽他們消失的方向冷冷地說.

TBC


	4. 謊言

“時間也差不多了, 今天可以遇見你們真是令人興奮.” 西索微笑地說道.

“可以認識你, 我也很高興.” 古莉娜也露出甜甜的笑容回應著.

喝完茶以後, 二人便到附近的商店街閒逛.

“曾經聽別人說過, 兩個太相似的人走在一起一定會鬧翻, 不過我倒覺得我們很投契. 怎樣? 要跟我一起離開嗎?” 西索停下腳步, 把臉靠向古莉娜.

“好像是不錯的提議嘛, 不過我暫時還是想和他們一起等待酷拉皮卡.” 

“那真是可惜啊! 這是我的手機號碼, 如果妳改變主意的話就通知我吧! 那麼, 再見了!” 西索將寫有手機號碼的紙條遞給古莉娜後便離開了.

看著西索從人群中消失, 古莉娜收起了笑容, 看了手中的紙條一眼, “我不需要這樣的東西.” 說罷便將手中的紙條撕碎, 讓它隨風飄散. 她看著紙碎散落後, 便拿出了手機, “是小傑嗎? 我是古莉娜, 你們在哪兒?”

**************************************

“原來你們在這裡.” 古莉娜向四周掃了一眼, “好像少了一個人吧?”

“如果是雷歐力的話, 他正讓自己變成‘人乾’ .” 奇犽若無其事地說.

“ ‘人乾’ ? 什麼意思?” 古莉娜皺起眉頭看著奇犽.

“雷歐力從離開茶座後便一直坐在烈日當空的沙灘上不吃不喝, 我們怎樣說也不肯離開. 結果我們便陪他一直坐在沙灘上. 因為現在差不多到了黃昏, 所以我們先過來吃點東西, 打算回頭再去找他. 本來小傑堅持要留下陪雷歐力, 是我硬拉他過來的.” 奇犽用手托著下巴看著小傑說.

“那個傻瓜…”

“古莉娜, 雷歐力今又的態度雖然差了點, 但妳的說話也挺傷人的, 所以你們要和好哦.” 一直低著頭的小傑, 這時抬起頭來用懇切的目光看著古莉娜.

古莉娜嘆了口氣. “好吧, 我去帶他回來吧.” 她看著小傑的雙眼, 然後微笑揉搓小傑的頭髮一下後便離開了. 

正如奇犽所言, 雷歐力一個人坐在沙灘上, 雙手環抱著膝蓋; 可能因為他是穿著西裝的關係, 他看起來像個生意失敗的商人, 神情落寞地凝視著遠方的大海.

“哇! 很冷啊!”

古莉娜先把冰凍的果汁貼到雷歐力的臉旁, 然後便拋給了他, 接著便坐到雷歐力的旁邊.

“本來我想買啤酒的, 不過對方說這裡要21歲才可以喝酒, 所以他不肯賣給我.” 古莉娜噘起嘴巴看了雷歐力一眼, 然後大口喝著手上的果汁.

“……”

“快要日落了, 在沙灘上看日落我可是第一次哩!” 

“…妳喜歡西索嗎?” 雷歐力並沒有看著古莉娜, 只是繼續望向遠方.

古莉娜瞪大了眼睛看著雷歐力, 然後噗一聲笑了出來. “哈哈哈, 幸好我不是正在喝東西, 否則一定會嗆死的!” 

“我是認真的!” 雷歐力漲紅著臉, 但仍不敢直視古莉娜.

“像西索這樣既有力量, 有錢, 樣子又帥的男人, 對大多數的女生來說是很有吸引力, 這點很正常吧?” 古莉娜一臉輕鬆地說道.

“那妳...喜歡他嗎?” 雷歐力好像還沒有死心, 小心翼翼地追問著.

“這樣說吧, 就算有一個人每天都在我的面前晃來晃去, 接觸我身邊的每一個人, 而我就是一直站在旁邊看著也是沒有意思的吧? 無論那個人是如何溫柔, 對別人如何的好, 那都是‘別人’的事吧? 我知道有關西索的事都是從酷拉皮卡那裡得知; 你知道我和他才相處了數個小時, 如果這樣就喜歡上對方的話, 對我來說可是一件不可思議的事啊! 因為我根本就不相信什麼一見鍾情的.”

“妳不是說他很吸引嗎?” 

“你還是不明白!” 古莉娜翻了一個白眼, “的確我對西索是有點好感, 但還不到喜歡的地步, 明白了嗎?” 看著雷歐力認真的眼神, 古莉娜笑著移開了視線, 低頭看著手中的果汁. 突然她好像想起來什麼似的抬起了頭, “早上我所說的話好像過份了一丁點, 作為補償就告訴你一個秘密吧!”

“嗯?” 雷歐力充滿疑惑地看著古莉娜.

“你是強化系? 還是放出系?”

“放出系...咦咦咦!? 妳為什麼知道? 我可從來沒有告訴過別人的啊!” 雷歐力驚愕地看著古莉娜.

“大概是因為又性急, 又亂來吧?.” 古莉娜雙眼望向上方, 一臉洋洋得意輕輕地說.

“妳剛才說什麼?” 很明顯雷歐力聽不見古莉娜的說話.

“沒有什麼. 酷拉皮卡是具現代系的事你也知道吧?” 

“嗯.” 雷歐力點點頭.

“而我呢, 則是變化系的.”

“你也會念嗎?” 雷歐力再一次錯愕地看著古莉娜.

“嗯. 會一點皮毛吧.” 古莉娜垂下頭, 用左手輕按著右手食指. “對了, 聽說最吸引變化系的人好像是強化系的! 不過放出系也不錯吧.” 當古莉娜側著頭接觸到雷歐力溫柔的眼神時, 她的笑臉瞬間便僵住了, 掉下一句冷冷的 “我要走了.” 就馬上站起轉身離開.

“古莉娜, 幹嘛突然生氣了?” 由於事出突然, 雷歐力不懂反應, 一時之間呆住了. 直到古莉娜走了幾步後, 才連忙站起來.

古莉娜並沒有理他只是繼續向前走. 但走了幾步後, 她便像下了很大決心似的, 狠狠地點了一下頭, 把手中的果汁放到地上, 然後便猛然轉身走向雷歐力, 伸出雙手用力地捏著雷歐力的臉頰.

“哇~~! 很痛呀! 

古莉娜深深地呼了一口氣, 然後挽起雷歐力的胳臂, 抬頭看著他並露出淡淡的笑容, “回去吧!”

**************************************

離開了著名的渡假勝地, 小傑四人繼續他們的旅程, 轉眼間來到這個小鎮已有兩天了.

由於這個小鎮的啤酒非常有名, 因此雷歐力昨天晚上併命的喝, 而今天亦理所當然地出現了宿醉反應. 雖然反應還不是強烈得要命, 不過若不是便急, 他是絕對不會離開他的床舖.

半夢半醒加上頭痛的雷歐力, 此時只想快點解決完便可以再爬上床睡覺, 於是就這樣打開了浴室的門…

“哇~~~~! 大色狼, 你要幹嗎!!!?” 剛洗澡完畢, 赤條條的古莉娜馬上用毛巾遮蔽身體, 向雷歐力發出怒吼, 並順手將洗手盆上的杯子扔向雷歐力.

“哎呀!” 杯子剛好扔中雷歐力的頭. 不過幸好只是普通的塑膠杯, 而力度也不算太強, 所以他也沒什麼損傷.

“啪!” 古莉娜狠狠地關上了門, 然後隔著門繼續向雷歐力大聲咆哮, “我不是已告訴你這間浴室的門鎖壞了, 在進來以前一定要敲門嗎?!”

“對不起, 我忘記了.” 雷歐力用手磨蹭著剛被杯子擊中的額頭.

“……”

“……”

時間過了大概半分鐘, 當雷歐力的頭腦完全清醒時便發現了一件很不對勁的事.

“你又想幹什麼, 很痛呀! 放手啊! 蠢蛋!” 雷歐力大力地推開浴室的門, 然後便緊緊抓著已穿好衣服的古莉娜的胳膊.

“剛才的是什麼東西?! 為什麼妳身上會有和我一樣的東西?!” 雷歐力一方面使勁地將古莉娜拉出浴室, 另一方面伸手想扯掉古莉娜身上的短褲.

“色狼! 變態! 非禮啊! 你到底想要幹嗎!?” 古莉娜雖然使勁掙扎, 但終究因為氣力不夠而未能擺脫雷歐力.

“咯咯!” 當雷歐力和古莉娜互相糾纏時, 傳來了一陣敲門聲.

“喂! 你們這對‘新婚夫婦’一早就這麼吵, 到底在幹什麼?” 房門的另一邊傳來了奇犽的聲音.

“呃, 你們在幹嗎?” 房門被打開後, 小傑用奇怪的眼光看著還在拉扯的兩人.

“你們來得正好,” 雷歐力的一隻手還是緊緊地抓著古莉娜的胳膊. “這傢伙…這傢伙一直都在說謊, 她不是酷拉皮卡的妹妹, 她是男的!”

雷歐力的說話一出, 房間頓時變得鴉雀無聲, 三人的視線都落在古莉娜身上, 而她亦終於甩開了雷歐力的手.

TBC


	5. 真相

“之前妳告訴過我們, 在酷拉皮卡離開族群後, 妳也偷偷地跟隨他離開, 但因為失去了他的蹤影, 而一個人過著顛沛流離的流浪生活; 在半年前終於和他重遇...這些都是謊話嗎?”小傑首先打破了沉默. 

古莉娜看著小傑那雙清澈的眼睛, 裡面找不到一絲對她的懷疑. 她嘆了口氣, 然後輕輕撥弄前額的頭髮. “唉, 真想不到會穿崩的, 好吧, 我就告訴你們真相好了.” 古莉娜移開了視線, 垂下了頭沈思了一會後, 便抬起頭看著三人說, “我叫古莉娜, 是酷拉皮卡的孖生妹妹...”

“可惡, 妳這傢伙到現在還在說這樣的話!” 

“雷歐力, 冷靜些! 讓她說下去吧!” 小傑用身體擋開了非常激動雷歐力和古莉娜.

“…我和酷拉皮卡從出生便一直在一起, 看相同的東西, 接觸相同的事物; 我可以感覺到心跳, 冷, 熱, 痛等生理反應. 但就不能自由地控制身體.” 古莉娜停了一下便接著說, “小時候, 我有時都可以控制身體, 不過多數是在深夜時分. 當時我還以為自己就是酷拉皮卡. 小孩嘛, 也沒有留意這麼多.” 這個時候, 古莉娜的笑容已不知不覺消失了蹤影...

“直到十歲那年, 偶然從父母的口中知道, 原來酷拉皮卡有一個叫‘古莉娜’的孖生妹妹, 但一出生就夭折了. 那個時候我才意識到這到底是什麼一回事.” 說罷古莉娜便在旁邊的床上坐了下來.

“那…即是什麼一回事?” 小傑的臉上看來有點迷茫.

“那即是說古莉娜是寄存在酷拉皮卡體內的另一個靈魂吧.” 奇犽冷靜地分析著.

“另一個靈魂?!”小傑吃驚地看著古莉娜.

“那酷拉皮卡現在怎麼樣? 難道妳打算一直侵佔著他的身體嗎?”

“侵佔?” 古莉娜抬起頭看著說話的雷歐力. “是又怎樣? 這麼多年來我都不能自由操控這個的身體, 只能在酷拉皮卡熟睡或昏迷的時候才可以出來...我知道這個身體不是我的, 身上的衣服也不是用自己的錢買的, 就連我的念力也是依附著酷拉皮卡!” 古莉娜左手緊握著右手的拳頭, “對於我這個一無所有的人來說, 一直被困在這個身軀內, 無論怎樣叫喊都沒有人聽得見, 你以為我很好受嗎? 但你只懂關心酷拉皮卡!” 古莉娜扁著嘴, 一副欲哭的模樣.

“我明白了, 所以妳一直都恨酷拉皮卡!” 雷歐力大聲地質問古莉娜.

“不是的!” 古莉娜站了起來, 用顫抖的聲音說, “我…我愛酷拉皮卡, 我愛我唯一的哥哥...當我們被滅族...酷拉皮卡在埋葬屍體時, 雖然沒有發出半點聲音, 但眼淚卻一直地流過不停, 他全身發抖...還有那種沈鬱, 透不過氣來的感覺, 我可是最清楚! 我亦從沒有忘記...我真的很想抱著他, 告訴他至少還有我在, 我會一直陪著他...但是我...不要說想抱他, 就連一句安慰的說話也傳達不了! 他根本不知道有我的存在! 我的存在可不是為了眼睜睜看著酷拉皮卡變得不幸!” 大顆的眼淚從古莉娜緋紅色的眼中掉下, 她激動和悲慟的情緒完全彌漫在整個房間之中.

房間裡所有的人頓時靜了下來. 小傑緩緩走到古莉娜的面前, “對不起! 古莉娜. 我們並沒有考慮到妳的感覺. 不過妳並不是什麼都沒有, 最少這十多天的回憶是完全屬於妳的; 還有我們這幾個, 不也是妳的朋友嗎?” 小傑抱住了古莉娜.

“小傑…” 大概是小傑這個舉動讓古莉娜的火紅眼瞬間回復本來的顏色.

“我也是妳的朋友耶! 古莉娜.” 奇犽笑著用拇指指著自己.

古莉娜向奇犽展示了燦爛的笑靨.

“我…” 雷歐力看著古莉娜欲言又止, 最終只是抓起椅子上的外套便離開了房間.

“雷歐力, 你怎麼…” 小傑放開了古莉娜並想阻止雷歐力離開, 但他並不成功.

“算了吧, 小傑, 讓他冷靜一下頭腦吧...這裡似乎還有一個人也需要一個人清靜一下吧?” 奇犽看著古莉娜說.

送走了小傑和奇犽, 古莉娜走進浴室, 洗臉後抬頭看著鏡中通紅的眼睛.

“哎呀, 居然在他們的面前哭起來, 真丟臉!”

“看著他離開時那種心痛的感覺…這就是戀愛吧? 嘿…真沒想到兩兄妹居然會愛上同一個人. 怎辦好呢? 我真的很想很想得到他…酷拉皮卡, 可以再給我多一點時間嗎?” 古莉娜滿臉悲哀看著鏡中人說道. 

**************************************

“心情不好的時候最好就是逛街了!” 和說話正好相反, 臉上完全找不到一絲不開心影子的古莉娜, 站在滿是路邊攤的長街上伸了一個大懶腰. 

“呃, 好漂亮耶.” 古莉娜在一個賣小飾物的攤子前面停下腳步, 然後蹲下來雙手托著下巴仔細地看著面前閃閃發亮的小玩兒.

“隨便挑挑看吧, 這裡全是天然水晶兼人手製造的啊!”

古莉娜用微笑回應攤子的歐吉桑.

“噢, 這個好可愛耶!” 古莉娜拿起了一個星形, 上面鑲滿小小白色水晶的項鍊. 

“跟妳很搭配哩, 就讓妳的男朋友送妳吧.”

“男朋友?” 古莉娜馬上往旁邊抬起頭一看, “雷歐力!”

“女孩子就是喜歡這樣的小玩兒吧?” 此時雷歐力也蹲了下來, 並從古莉娜的手上拿起那星形的項鍊. “老闆, 這個多少錢?”

“算你便宜一點吧, 就5000戒尼吧.”

“5000? 太貴了, 1000戒尼吧”

“客人, 怎麼可能? 我會賠大本的, 4800戒尼吧!”

“還是太貴了, 就1150戒尼吧!”

站在旁邊的古莉娜完全目瞪口呆, 而身後看熱鬧的人群亦慢慢聚集起來…

“噗…! 我還真是第一次看見殺價殺得那麼狠的人!” 看完雷歐力的‘特技’後, 古莉娜最終還是忍不住笑了出來.

“生活迫人嘛. 呃, 這個…早上的事…對不起…” 雷歐力停下了腳步用充滿歉意的眼神看著古莉娜. 

古莉娜亦停下腳步看著雷歐力, “那個…是要送給我的嗎?” 古莉娜指著他手上裝有星形項鍊的小盒子.

“嗯? 嗯, 是道歉的禮物.” 雷歐力把盒子遞到古莉娜的面前. 但她並沒有伸出手, 只是凝視著雷歐力.

“要我替妳帶上嗎?” 雷歐力一手拿著盒子, 另一隻不好意思地揉搓著自己的鼻子.

“嗯.” 古莉娜微紅著臉點頭.

“妳以後都不要再說什麼一無所有了. 這條項鍊從現在開始直到永遠都只屬於妳一個人.” 雷歐力邊說邊替古莉娜帶上項鍊.

“謝謝!” 古莉娜把臉垂得低低的, 用頭髮遮掩眼角閃爍著的淚光…

TBC


	6. 一步之差

隨著“卡”的一下響聲, 浴室的門被打開了. 穿著短褲, 赤裸上身, 頸上掛著毛巾的雷歐力從裡面走了出來.

“洗完澡了?” 古莉娜坐在床上, 眼睛沒有離開電視機的顯示屏. 她的右手拿著電視機的遙控器漫無目地一直在按, 讓電視的畫面不停轉換; 左手側把玩著脖子上星形的墜子.

“妳在看什麼節目?”

“無無聊聊的, 也沒有什麼好節目.” 古莉娜說完便把電視關上, 並隨手把遙控器放到床邊的小櫃子上.

“妳… 在看什麼?” 發現古莉娜一直盯著自己, 雷歐力有點尷尬地問道.

“原來你的肌肉還蠻結實的嘛, 我一直都沒注意到.” 古莉娜用一種帶著半好奇半欣賞的眼光死盯著雷歐力半裸的身體. 

“呃, 是嗎? 謝謝…” 雷歐力感到臉上發燙, 馬上移開了視線. 

“哇哦! 哎呀! 妳在幹嗎?!” 當古莉娜突然走到雷歐力的面前, 並用手指輕掃雷歐力腹肌上的皮膚時, 雷歐力便整個人彈了起來.

“噢? 原來你怕癢的. 嘿嘿嘿!” 古莉娜雙眼瞇成一線, 露出不懷好意的笑容看著雷歐力.

“妳… 妳想要幹什麼? 妳的樣子好恐怖啊!” 雷歐力面露驚慌的表情. 

這時候古莉娜舔了一下嘴唇, 臉上流露著一種像是盯上獵物的神情並向雷歐力逼近; 而雷歐力則因為古莉娜的舉動和神態嚇得一直在後退.

“對呀, 我到底想要幹什麼呢? 呵呵呵… 當然是想抓癢啊!” 古莉娜說罷便像獵豹般撲向雷歐力.

“哈哈哈哈… 快停手! 哈哈哈哈… 好癢啊!” 雷歐力雙手揮舞著想阻擋古莉娜的進擊, 但似乎並不奏效.

“很癢吧? 呵呵呵… 怎樣? 怕了吧? 呵呵呵… 哇哦!” 古莉娜向雷歐力的腰間作出猛烈的“攻擊”.

二人互相糾纏, 最終便雙雙拌倒在床上, 而由於位置問題, 雷歐力更剛好把古莉娜壓在下面, 而他的唇亦正好停在古莉娜的粉臉上.

“對不起!” 雷歐力慌忙地從古莉娜的身上爬起來, 背對著她.

“為什麼要道歉? 我就不可以嗎?” 古莉娜抿緊自己的嘴唇, 幽幽地說出這番話.

“呃… 不… 只是那個…” 雷歐力聽到古莉娜的說話, 便轉身看著滿臉委屈的古莉娜.

“你不能抱我是因為這個身體是男的? 還是因為你根本…” 古莉娜突然打住, 並咬著自己的嘴唇, 然後用淩厲的眼神看著雷歐力. 古莉娜站了起來伸出雙手拉著雷歐力的胳臂, 把他硬拉過來並踮高腳吻上了他的嘴唇.

對於古莉娜突如其來的舉動, 雷歐力初時真有點不知所措, 只懂得一直站在床邊, 接受古莉娜單方面的吻. 不過就算再不解溫柔的人也會慢慢便被充滿渴求之吻所溶化. 當單方面的吻變成激烈的熱吻後, 雷歐力的雙手不自覺地把古莉娜環抱起來; 而古莉娜的雙手亦纏在雷歐力的後頸之上.

隨後兩人雙雙倒在床上, 雷歐力從古莉娜的耳背開始吻起, 然後沿著細嫩潔白的頸項徐徐向下移, 讓古莉娜發出陣陣誘人的低叫聲, 同時他的手亦不再受任何規矩所限, 輕輕溜進了古莉娜的上衣之內, 愛撫著她的肌膚.

當雷歐力解開了古莉娜上衣的鈕扣, 潔白無瑕光滑無比, 絕不遜色於任何女性的肌膚就這樣呈現在雷歐力眼前. 雷歐力用雙唇叼起掛在古莉娜脖子上星形的墜子, 然後他們便互相凝視著對方的雙眼. 

“妳真的很漂亮, 很完美.” 雷歐力放開口中的墜子, 然後開始用舌尖輕輕在古莉娜胸前其中一顆粉紅色的花蕾來回溫柔地打轉, 然後便像嬰兒般貪婪地含吮著; 而他的一隻手側在撫弄著古莉娜的另一顆花蕾.

“呀….唔…呀…” 被雷歐力弄得全身騷騷麻麻的古莉娜呼吸開始變得急促, 發出細碎的呻吟聲, 她感到不只整個身體都在發燙, 就連閉起了的眼睛, 亦有種織熱的感覺; 她在這刻體會到一種前所未有興奮的狀態, 當好她在期待更多親密接觸時, 她卻聽到了那個熟悉的名字.

“…酷拉皮卡…”

聽到雷歐力低呼著酷拉皮卡的名字時, 古莉娜的心即時涼了半截. 她睜開眼睛, 看著伏在自己身上的雷歐力似乎並沒有察覺自己喊錯了名字, 仍在她的身上放肆地遊走探索. 然後當雷歐力伸手進古莉娜的半身裙內時, 她再也無法忍受.

“哇! 呀!!” 古莉娜用膝蓋頂了雷歐力脆弱的重要部位一下, 雖然她沒有使出全力, 但也足夠讓雷歐力痛得死去活來. 

古莉娜順勢把雷歐力用力推開並開始整理自己凌亂的衣服. 當她離開房間的前一刻, 回頭看著仍在伸吟的雷歐力, “這個是教訓你在跟對方上床前要先弄清楚對手是誰!!” 然後她便狠狠地關上大門.

**************************************

雖然已經是晚上十一時半, 不過街上仍行人不絕. 但像古莉娜這樣擁有美麗外表在街上漫步的“單身女性”卻還是不太常見; 所以沿途亦有不少男性向她搭訕.

“不要碰我!” 古莉娜向旁邊兩個不懷好意的青年喝止.

“哎呀…呀!”

“嘿, 身手不錯嘛.” 從遠處看著古莉娜身邊的兩個人倒下, 奇犽喃喃自語地說道.

“小姐, 賞面一起去喝一杯嗎?”

雖然剛剛才教訓了兩個無賴, 但古莉娜仍因雷歐力的事而感到一肚子氣, 所以她並沒有理會在後方向她提出邀請的人. 不過走了幾步之後, 她停下了腳步並猛然轉過身.

“奇犽!”

“Hi!” 奇犽露出一副輕佻的表情.

“你為什麼會在這兒? 小傑呢?”

“像小傑這樣的乖小孩當然現在已呼呼大睡了. 而我呢? 當然是出來夜遊的! 怎麼樣? 一起去喝一杯吧!” 奇犽理直氣壯地說.

“夜遊? 才十五歲的小鬼居然說要去夜遊? 而且還邀請我去喝酒?!”

“不要看輕我哦, 我可是比妳還年長啊!” 奇犽亮出了他的“身分證”.

“你偽造證件...” 古莉娜還未說完便被奇犽掩著嘴巴.

“Hey, 小聲一點! 還有, 妳到底要不要去?”

古莉娜想了一想, 覺得也未嘗不可, 於是便點了點頭.

TBC


	7. 過去

“想不到妳還挻厲害的, 妳剛才用了念嗎?” 奇犽拿起手中的啤酒.

“咦?? 原來你剛才在那裡! 你居然看著我這個弱不禁風的女子被欺負而見死不救?” 古莉娜瞪著奇犽生氣地說.

“噗! 弱不禁風??” 奇犽差點把口中的啤酒噴了出來. “不過話說回頭, 妳可以讓我看看妳的‘念力’嗎?” 他饒有興趣地看著古莉娜.

古莉娜默默地看著奇犽, 然後伸出了右手. “你知道酷拉皮卡是具現化系吧? 他用念力製造出鎖鏈作為武器; 而我的武器其實也是一樣, 只不過因為我不是具現代化系, 所以才不能讓一般人看得見. 你試試用‘凝’看吧.”

奇犽點點頭, “果然與酷拉皮卡的一樣.”

“在五條鎖鏈中, 酷拉皮卡可以操縱四條; 而我則只可操縱食指上的這一條.” 古莉娜用左手輕輕撫摸著右手的食指.

“妳食指手上的念力鎖鏈, 酷拉皮卡也看得見嗎?” 奇犽又喝了一口啤酒, 然後托著頭看著古莉娜.

“不能. 似乎只有我清醒的時候它才會出現. 其實酷拉皮卡嘗試過無數次想要在食指上製造出鎖鏈, 但當然都是失敗告終. 我知道他為了不能使用這條鎖鏈而感到非常煩惱和沮喪. 如果可以的話, 真希望有人可以將真相傳達給他知道哩.” 古莉娜雙手撐高, 伸了一個大懶腰, 呼了一口氣後用眼角餘光偷瞄了奇犽一眼.

雖然奇犽只是低頭喝著啤酒, 並沒有作聲, 不過古莉娜很清楚奇犽絕對已明白她的‘暗示’. 這時她微微揚起了兩邊的嘴角.

“對了, 妳是不是跟雷歐力吵架了? 我相信他是絕不會讓妳一個人這麼晚溜出來的.” 過了一會奇犽又再次和古莉娜閒聊起來.

“吵架嗎?” 古莉娜瞇著眼睛托著自己如塗了一抹淡粉紅色胭脂的俏臉, 看來她已有醉意. “也不算是吧, 他… 根本就沒有反駁的機會, 就給我狠狠地踢中胯下.” 古莉娜大笑起來.

“哇哦, 他做了什麼過份的事嗎? 奇犽瞪大了眼睛.

“在床上喊著別人的名字, 你說過不過份?” 古莉娜傻傻地笑著.

“你們… 妳果然喜歡雷歐力吧?” 由於得到出乎意料的答案, 開始有點醉意的奇犽也為之清醒過來.

“嗯.”

“咦? 真想不到妳會回答得這麼直接.” 

“喜歡就是喜歡, 說出來也沒有什麼大不了吧?” 

奇犽呷了一口啤酒, 突然很認真地向古莉娜說, “其實像雷歐力這種人有什麼地方吸引妳呢? 妳不覺得我們更合襯嗎? 不如放棄那傢伙跟我一起吧!”

“噗~~” 古莉娜又再大笑起來.

“喂喂, 我可是很認真的!”

“呃, 對不起, 我只是想起某人都好像說過差不多的話罷了.” 古莉娜收起了笑臉. “其實… 我已經很久不能操控這個身體了. 記得最後一次大概是兩年前吧.” 伏在桌上用右手的食指輕撫著酒瓶, 並用猶如夢囈般的輕聲訴說著往事.

“兩年前… 是在友克鑫市那時嗎?”

“嗯. 記得那時酷拉皮卡因為要束縛著‘蜘蛛’的團長, 所以需要長時間發動火紅眼而弄得身體受不了倒了下來. 其實在他昏睡時我曾經醒來, 雖然身體很不舒服, 但當時我真的很想出去走走. 不過我知道如果當時我不見了, 一定會讓旋律知道, 我真的不想影響酷拉皮卡的工作, 所以作罷.” 

古莉娜看了默不作聲安靜地聽著的奇犽一眼後便繼續說下去, “當時我醒過來後, 第一眼就看見在旁邊一直照顧著酷拉皮卡累極而呼呼大睡的雷歐力. 那一刻我真的很羨慕酷拉皮卡, 居然有人對自己那麼好. 我那時在想如果病倒的是’我’的話, 這個人還會不會像這樣守護著我呢?” 此時的古莉娜浸醉在過去的回憶, 露出與平常不一樣罕有而溫柔的淺笑. “嘿, 真丟臉! 我居然跟你說這樣的話.”

奇犽並沒有笑, 只是靜靜地看著古莉娜. “當年我從揍敵客家裡逃出來後雖然沒有人再束縛自己, 表面上好像很自由, 但其實真的很無聊. 直至到去參加獵人考試遇見了小傑… 我雖然曾是雙手沾滿鮮血的殺手, 但他仍願意與我做朋友, 給了我一直所欠缺的溫情, 亦讓我明白了生命的價值. 現在我每一天在他的身邊都覺得很開心, 很有意思. 直到遇見他之後, 我才真正感覺到所謂的‘自由’並不是讓自己放肆, 任意妄為, 而是與最重要的人在一起去發掘和開創未來.”

奇犽頓了一頓, 便繼續說, “雖然妳經常掛著一張笑臉, 但那只是妳在模仿誰的笑容吧? 唉, 以我的條件居然輸了給那個大叔...” 他的樣子看來有點不爽. “ 嘿, 算了, 我總算看到妳的真正笑容, 這也夠了.” 這時輪到奇犽雙手撐高, 伸了一個大懶腰.

“奇犽, 可以幫我一個忙嗎?” 在將要離開酒吧前, 古莉娜向奇犽提出了一個請求.

**************************************

“嗯? 怎麼還沒睡?” 古莉娜推門走進房間後, 雙眼發直看著雷歐力, 然後‘S’字形地走到自己的床邊坐了下來.

“妳好像喝了很多吧? 沒有事嗎?” 雷歐力小心翼翼地問道.

“不是很多, 才5支啤酒罷了.”

“呃, 那個… 呃… 對不起.” 雷歐力面露尷尬神情.

聽完雷歐力的道歉後, 大概過了1分鐘, 古莉娜突然站起來, 走到雷歐力的面前, 伸出雙手把他推倒在床上. 古莉娜爬到他的身上對他說, “如果你是因為我跟你上床時, 你叫錯了酷拉皮卡的名字而道歉的話, 那件事我已忘記了. 還是你做了其他什麼對不起我的事? 快說! 快說!” 古莉娜雙手使勁地捏著雷歐力的臉頰, 痛得他哇哇大叫.

“我要去洗澡.” 過了一會古莉娜終於放開雙手, 沒頭沒腦地說出這句話.

“很痛啊! 妳為什麼這麼喜歡捏我的臉?” 雷歐力揉著臉說. “喂! 妳不是說要去洗澡嗎?” 這時他才注意到, 原來古莉娜已伏在他的身上安然入睡.

“唉, 妳的酒品怎麼這麼差, 真是敗給妳了.” 雷歐力說罷便輕輕摟著古莉娜.

TBC


	8. 別離

“哎呀! 我的頭好像快要裂開, 痛死我了.” 在午餐的餐桌上古莉娜滿臉倦容地說.

“妳還可以嗎? 妳的臉色很差啊!” 小傑擔心地問.

“那是當然的吧, 一個人就喝了11支啤酒, 不會宿醉才怪.” 

“11支!? 不是5支嗎? 還有為什麼你會知道??” 雷歐力向說話人奇犽質問, 但當事人卻若無其事地別過臉.

“喂喂, 不要在我的旁邊大聲說話, 頭痛得快要死了.”

“對啊! 雷歐力你小聲一點吧, 別人都看著我們了.” 小傑不好意思壓低聲音地說. 

“喂, 奇犽你還未回答我的問題!” 

“我已經說過不要在我旁邊大聲說話!! 呃, 對了, 為什麼我昨天會睡在你的旁邊?” 古莉娜雙手按著兩邊太陽穴說道.

“咦~~?” 小傑和奇犽同時驚愕地看著雷歐力.

“呃… 這個… 當然是妳自己夢遊…我可什麼都沒有做過… 奇犽, 幹嘛瞪大眼睛看著我, 是我先問你問題, 你快回答啊!”

理所當然地奇犽仍是無視了雷歐力. 

**************************************

“唔... 差不多是時候了.”

自雷歐力因製造過量“噪音”而被餐廳服務生請離座後已過了數天. 現在是四人共進晚餐的時間.

“但是我的甜品還沒吃完啊!” 小傑看著古莉娜說.

“對啊! 我還想點別的甜品喲!” 已經在吃第二道甜品的奇犽叫嚷著.

“不是, 你們誤會了. 我的意思是酷拉皮卡快要回來了.” 古莉娜輕描淡寫地說.

晚餐過後, 四人在雷歐力和古莉娜的房間之中聚首一堂.

“你們幹嘛一副哭喪著臉的表情? 酷拉皮卡可以回來不是很好嗎?” 古莉娜好像事不關己地說.

“但這樣妳不是要走了嗎?” 小傑流露出傷感的表情. 

“去不了鯨魚島的確有點可惜. 不過如果你將來想再見我的話, 讓酷拉皮卡再摔一次不就成了嗎?” 

“但是…” 小傑還未說完便被古莉娜緊緊抱著.

“無論是抱著你還是被你抱著, 都讓人有很安心的感覺... 要好好保存這種特質喔.” 古莉娜鬆開了小傑便繼續說, “反正還有3天時間, 我們明天再出去好好的玩個夠吧!”

“對啊! 所以今天晚上我們早點睡吧, 小傑.” 奇犽率先站了起來並拉著小傑準備離開.

“雷歐力,古莉娜, 晚安!”

“晚安!”

“真是討厭, 好像什麼都讓你看穿似的.” 在奇犽走過古莉娜身邊時, 古莉娜低頭在他的耳邊輕聲地說了一句.

“喂, 奇犽, 剛才古莉娜跟你說了什麼?” 離開了雷歐力他們的房間後, 小傑好奇地問.

“沒什麼, 只是叫我們早點睡罷了.” 奇犽若無其事地說.

**************************************

“自剛才開始, 你一直不發一言, 有什麼不高興嗎?” 古莉娜坐在自己的床上向坐在對面床上的雷歐力說道.

“古莉娜, 妳真的3天後就要走嗎?”

“對啊! 怎麼了? 不捨得我嗎?” 古莉娜笑著站起來走向露台.

“古莉娜…”

“不如出去散步吧?” 古莉娜轉身打斷了雷歐力的說話.

今天晚上的天氣很好, 在深藍色滿佈繁星的天空下, 在這個的公園兩旁都是一雙雙的情侶, 他們大多互相緊靠著對方或是輕擁著; 有的在喁喁細語; 有些不顧旁人而激烈地擁吻著. 

雷歐力似乎不太懂得如何面對這樣的情境, 臉上露出了尷尬的神情.

“今晚的星星真漂亮.”

“嗯. 古莉娜, ” 雷歐力停下了腳步, “其實我…”

“哇~~” 古莉娜雙手掩著耳朵, “夠了! 你的樣子這麼認真幹嗎? 好像要說些恐怖的說話似的. 今天晚上我只想輕鬆地渡過, 有什麼奇怪的說話遲些再說吧!”

“呃…” 雷歐力看著皺起眉頭嘟起小嘴的古莉娜, 最終只好硬生生的把說話吞了下去.

“不過哩, 你終於懂得真真正正地看著我.” 古莉娜露出了微笑.

“嗯?”

“你自己大概沒有發現吧? 你每次看著酷拉皮卡時的眼神都很特別. 在剛剛跟你們遇見時, 在你面前的雖然是‘我’, 但你眼裡的卻不是我. 所以那個時候我真的覺得你很討厭!” 

“所以妳有時候才會莫名其妙地生氣起來!” 雷歐力恍然大悟地緊握右手的拳頭並拍在左手的手掌上.

“莫名其妙? 什~麼~是~莫~名~其~妙~呀?” 

“哎呀, 很痛啊!” 古莉娜又再施展她捏人的功夫, 讓雷歐力痛得哇哇大叫.

古莉娜很快便放開了手, 並轉身背向雷歐力, “自從被王子吻醒後, 過了一段很刺激的日子哩!”

“吻醒… ?”

聽到雷歐力疑惑的聲音後, 古莉娜便轉身用一個帶點狡猾的笑臉看著他, “從前有一個王子, 由於中了魔法, 所以一直沉睡不醒. 而另一位王子為了想救睡王子於是便吻了他. 但誰知醒來的卻是邪惡的公主. 從此王子便在邪惡公主的壓迫下, 過著悲慘的生活. 但原來睡王子身上的魔法是有時限的. 當時間一到, 魔法解除後, 王子終於可以與真正的睡王子相見了.” 雖然臉上掛著笑容, 但古莉娜的聲線卻帶點淡淡的悲哀.

聽完古莉娜的故事後, 雷歐力睜大眼睛, 張開了口. 看到雷歐力這張茫然的表情, 古莉娜忍不住笑了出來.

“妳… 在醫院那天, 原來妳一早就醒來了!” 雷歐力就像被發現了做壞事的小孩般, 露出了尷尬的表情. 

“真遲鈍! 其實這故事還有後續哩, 不過現在我是不會告訴你的.” 古莉娜說罷便再轉過身去.

“喂, 什麼後續? 快告訴我知道啊!” 

回到飯店以後, 古莉娜馬上便去洗澡然後上床睡覺. 當雷歐力洗完澡從浴室走出來後, 便悄悄地走到古莉娜的床邊, 彎下腰輕輕地吻在古莉娜的額頭上, 然後小聲地說了一聲: “謝謝妳. 再見.”

**************************************

“喂, 古莉娜, 已經十時多了, 快起床吧!” 在浴室裡正在刮鬍子的雷歐力停了下來, 把頭探出門外向仍在床上熟睡的古莉娜喊到.

因為古莉娜沒有反應, 雷歐力刮完鬍子後便走到她的床邊坐下, 並輕輕搖著她.

“唔…”

“喂, 妳還要睡到什麼時候?”

古莉娜終於睜開眼睛. 但可能因為是剛剛醒來, 她只是不發一言呆呆地看著雷歐力.

“妳怎麼了? 眼神怎麼怪怪的?”

“這裡… 是哪兒?”

“你… 你是… 酷拉皮卡?” 雷歐力好不容易才吐出這句說話.

TBC


	9. 重逢

“原來我一直都不是一個人… 古莉娜一直都在我的身邊, 但我卻什麼都不知道!” 酷拉皮卡雙手抱著頭激動地說.

“酷拉皮卡, 你不要怪自己吧. 因為你根本甚麼都不知道嘛.” 小傑搭著他的肩膀說.

酷拉皮卡搖頭, 看著攤開的雙手, “不是的. 我一直都不能用食指上的鎖鏈, 我知道是有問題的, 只是我… 只是我故意忽視, 古莉娜一定很恨我!”

“沒有這樣的事! 古莉娜說過她很愛你這個哥哥的!” 小傑激動得站了起來.

“而且她可是一直看著你, 她一定很不想看見這樣的你, 對吧? 雷歐力.” 奇犽看著沉默不語的雷歐力說道.

“嗯? 嗯. 對啊.” 如夢初醒的雷歐力答道.

**************************************

“你這麼早約我到這裡, 到底有什麼話要說?” 酷拉皮卡呷了一口熱咖啡, 然後放下手中的杯子, 雙手交疊看著雷歐力.

“呃..這個…” 雷歐力吞吞吐吐並移開了視線.

“早餐我已經吃完, 如果沒事的話, 我要離開了.” 酷拉皮卡說罷便站起來準備離開.

“等一下!” 雷歐力也站了起來拉著酷拉皮卡的胳膊.

“你…” 酷拉皮卡嘆了一口氣便重新坐下來.

“…其實我… 我愛上了古莉娜…” 雷歐力並沒有理會一臉錯愕的酷拉皮卡便繼續說下去, “在你回來的前一天, 雖然古莉娜說還有幾天才會離開, 但當時我已隱約覺得她在說謊. 我真的很想將心意傳達給她知道, 但她不肯讓我說… 到現在我真的非常後悔, 我… 當時無論也應該告訴她.” 雷歐力用情深而堅定的眼光看著不知所措的酷拉皮卡, 慢慢地道出抑壓在心中多時的說話.

“你可能覺得我很過份和不知所謂, 或者你可能會討厭我而不想再見我也好… 但我實在不想再重復同樣的錯誤… 無論你的答案是什麼也好, 我今天也一定要說出來…” 雷歐力深深地吸了一口氣, “我愛你, 我心裡一直最愛的人是你… 酷拉皮卡.”

**************************************

“我們這樣跟蹤他們, 好像不太好吧?” 

“沒關係, 反正他們這麼早便在約會, 你不覺得好奇的嗎?”

“那也真的有點奇怪. 雖然古莉娜是走了, 但酷拉皮卡好不容易才能回來. 而雷歐力卻好像心事重重, 不太起勁似的.”

“嗯. 如果旋律在這裡就好了, 他倆坐得那麼遠, 完全聽不見他們在說什麼.”

現在還沒到早上八時, 在這間咖啡店有不少上班族和少數學生正在享用早餐. 而坐在陰暗一角有點鬼祟並一直監視著坐在遠處的雷歐力和酷拉皮卡的人正是小傑和奇犽.

“啪!” 全店的人都把注意力集中在發生這巨響的桌子之上.

“酷拉皮卡...” 雷歐力站了起來伸手拉著酷拉皮卡, 但對方卻狠狠把他甩開然後直衝到店外. 什麼都做不了的雷歐力只得頹然地跌坐在椅子上, 他難過得雙手抱起頭來.

“酷拉皮卡!” 看著這突如其來的狀況, 小傑亦馬上彈起來, 但立即便被奇犽拉下.

“這是他們的事, 暫時不要打擾他們吧.” 奇犽平靜地說.

**************************************

今天是雷歐力向酷拉皮卡表白後的第三天. 雖然預定明天下午一行四人到鯨魚島旅行, 但自雷歐力表白後, 酷拉皮卡便趁雷歐力不在的時候從二人的房間搬到另一個房間. 雖說都是在同一間飯店, 但他一直故意避開雷歐力, 就連小傑和奇犽亦盡量避而不見. 

“嘟~嘟~”

酷拉皮卡正一個人在飯店附近的餐廳享用著午餐. 感覺到口袋中的手機在震動, 於是放下手上的刀叉, 拿出來手機. 手機上面顯示他有一個新訊息, 於是他便順手按下‘確認’.

看到訊息的一瞬間, 酷拉皮卡的眼睛變成火紅色. 不過只維持了一瞬那便完全退去. 他抬起頭掃向周圍, 像是要確定沒有人看到剛才的一幕後才怱怱結帳離去.

**************************************

“呃, 酷拉皮卡!” 

在小傑和奇犽房間的門前, 酷拉皮卡遇著正準備外出吃午飯的兩人.

“小傑, 對不起, 我有些事想問奇犽, 所以…” 

“小傑, 你先去餐廳吧, 不要讓雷歐力獨自呆等.” 奇犽雖然轉向小傑說道, 但他刻意將說出雷歐力的名字聲音放大, 似乎是想讓酷拉皮卡知道.

“隨便坐吧, 反正我的肚子不餓” 奇犽讓酷拉皮卡進入他的房間.

“這到底是什麼東西?” 酷拉皮卡拿著手機遞到奇犽的面前冷冷地問道.

“當然是手機耶.” 

“不要再裝傻了! 你知道我說什麼的!” 

奇犽接過手機, 看了上面的訊息一眼.

‘要忠於自己的感情喲! 古莉娜’

“哦, 是古莉娜的訊息哩.”

“是從你的手機發出的! 這到底是什麼一回事?!” 酷拉皮卡從奇犽的手中搶回自己的手機.

“哎呀, 給你發現了…” 奇犽收起了輕浮, 露出認真的神情, “古莉娜一早就預計到你和雷歐力可能會出現這種狀況, 所以她一早拜託了我. 她還說過你雖然現在經常一副臭臉, 但小時卻經常掛出一張笑臉, 每一個看過你笑容的人都會回報一個幸福的笑容. 所以你是值得到獲得幸福. 你自己好好地想一想吧!” 奇犽說罷便離開房間, 留下沈思的酷拉皮卡.

**************************************

“咯咯!”

“是誰這麼晚?” 雷歐力一邊咕噥著一邊打開了房門.

“我是來告訴你我的答案.” 門外垂著頭的酷拉皮卡小聲地說.

**************************************

“雷歐力.”

“雷歐力.”

“喂! 雷~歐~力~” 說話人開始不耐煩了.

“哇! 酷拉皮卡, 你在幹嗎?!” 被枕邊人狠狠地捏著雙頰的雷歐力, 從睡夢中完全清醒過來, 並順手把打開身邊的枱燈.

“酷拉…古莉娜?” 雖然只有一個星期的時間不算太長, 但對雷歐力來說卻是久違了. 他想不到來到鯨魚島後會再見到他想念的人. 看著這副熟悉的臉孔掛起獨特而令人難忘的甜美笑容, 讓他馬上察覺對方的身份. “妳為什麼會在這兒?” 雷歐力馬上坐起來, 用急速而略大的聲音問道. 

單手托著頭側臥著的古莉娜用另一隻手的食指放在唇邊, 示意雷歐力輕聲一點, 不要吵醒隔壁小傑, 奇犽和米特他們. “酷拉皮卡很久都沒有試過睡得這麼熟了. 果然做完 ‘劇烈運動’後讓人特別放鬆哩.” 然後慢條斯理, 用充滿曖昧的表情說道.

聽完古莉娜的說話後, 雷歐力不禁尷尬得漲紅了臉.

“我不是說過故事還有續集嗎? 那就是邪惡公主不捨得王子, 於是偶爾也會回來倒蛋, 然後, 後續… 要怎樣好呢?” 古莉娜笑瞇瞇地看著雷歐力. “好了, 你是不是應該有些說話要親自對我說呢?”

“嗯?” 雷歐力用迷茫的眼神看著古莉娜.

“算了, 我還是走吧!” 看到雷歐力的反應, 古莉娜瞇眼轉身背著雷歐力賭氣地說.

“哇, 不要走!” 好不容易才能再見到古莉娜的雷歐力嚇得馬上緊抱著她不放.

“你在咖啡店對酷拉皮卡說過的話, 你還記得嗎?” 說完後古莉娜翻身用微紅的臉面向雷歐力.

“我… 我愛妳, 古莉娜.” 

“除了我和酷拉皮卡以外, 不可以再花心了, 知道嗎?” 古莉娜雙手纏住雷歐力的脖子上, 四片嘴唇慢慢地貼在一起, 一場劇烈的運動準備開始.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 事隔18年, 最近我又開始寫同人小說. 我想起了這篇在2002年動筆的小說. 我當時把這小說放在一個現在已消失久遠的台灣網站, 並且弄了3個結局. 我現在打算重新整理, 可能會加一點內容和整合成為一個結局. 如果您有看過這篇小說, 請務必一定要留言給我, 我還挺想尋找18年前的舊網友. 當然如果有其他評論, 我也是非常歡迎. 謝謝看到這裡的每一位.


End file.
